One of prior-art wall-mounted air-conditioning apparatuses has a suction opening in the upper part or lower part in the main-body height direction of a portion facing the front face of a front grill in addition to a top-face suction port of a top-face panel (See PTL 1, for example).
Also, in another type of prior-art wall-mounted air-conditioning apparatus, a filter is arranged along the top-face suction port and in the vicinity of the front-face suction port, and the filter is arranged so that the distance between the filter from the top-face suction port to the suction opening of the front grill and the heat exchanger is larger than the distance between the filter and the front grill (See PTL 2, for example).